The Black Rose
by Selene484848
Summary: A dark beauty and a green changeling. What happens when Raven reads a note that was never supposed to end up in her possession? [A Beastboy x Raven Oneshot]


_The Black Rose _

_A Beastboy Raven Oneshot/Scene _

_Written by: Selene_

_(Fade in: The lavender haired girl is sitting in her room, meditating. Her concentration was intense. She focused on calming her emotions that dwelled inside of her mind. Her hear beat is rhythmic and slow.)_

**Raven:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos... (_Chants mantra frequently)_

_(A few years have gone by. Raven's physique hasn't changed that much. She's grown her hair out since it's pointless to cut it. It would grow longer anyway in a matter of four weeks or so. Her violet locks have grown to the small of her back and she's grown a bit taller.)_

_(She left the window open since it was such a warm, summer night. A gust of wind carried something into the room. Another breeze ruffled Raven's hair that interrupted her meditation. She opened her right eye and spotted an item on the floor. She stood up slowly to pick up the object. It was a fully-grown black rose with velvet soft petals. The stem of the rose was not black and surprisingly, there were no sharp thorns.)_

**Raven:** (_Tilts head slightly to the right_ )Where did this come from? (_Walks over to her bed and sits, wondering where the rose came from.)_

_(Screen fades out.)_

**_Meanwhile…_**

_(Screen fades in two seconds later.)_

_(Camera Pans Room: The green changeling was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on a notepad vigorously. His eyes never leave the paper. The Titan has grown much taller and had a well built body now.)_

**Beastboy:** Dude, no! That's too mushy! (_Rips paper out of notepad and tosses it over his shoulder.)_ Wait! I got it! (_Starts to write busily again, eyes never leaving the notepad.)_

_(Little to Beastboy's knowledge, the wind can hear. For the wind is one of the most ancient things on Earth. The gentle wind carried the ripped page out of the window. Silently. Ever so silently.)_

_(Suddenly, the wind starts to pick up. The page circles a few times and then the heavy winds carry it into Raven's room. It lands in the exact spot where the black rose landed.)_

**_An hour later…_**

_(The dark Titan wakes up, regretting drinking all that herbal tea the night before. It was about three in the morning. Light cascaded into the room; a column of moonlight shining on a piece of yellow paper that lay on the floor. Raven rubs her eyes, still a little dazed from sleep.)_

**Raven:** Last time I checked this was my room. _Not_ a garbage dump.

_(She throws the satin sheets off of her and walks across the room to where the piece of paper is. She picks it up and reads; not knowing it was from the green changeling.)_

(_The piece of paper read:_

_Raven,_

_I don't really know how to say this since I really suck at saying how I feel. But, whenever you're cold to me or insult my jokes, it always wants me to try to make you laugh even more. Maybe even smile. Just to see you smile would send me bouncing off of the walls. Even if you call me an idiot every single day, it makes me want to try even harder to make you smile. I don't know how to say this but I love you Raven. With all of my heart.)_

_(The note stopped there, not yet finished. Raven's hand trembled and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Beastboy **loved** her? Since when?)_

**Raven:** What happened to the stupid green elf I used to know? _(Reads over note again to double-check herself.)_ It's probably just another one of his pranks…

**Beastboy:** It's not a prank, Raven. _(Appears behind her, not visible in the dark. The expression on his face was solemn, serious.)_

_(The telepath turned around, eyeing the dark dubiously. She must be dreaming. Yes. Surely dreaming. Beastboy's hands gently encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. Now she knows it's not a dream. The changeling turns the dark beauty around, forcing her to look into his green eyes. There was something in his eyes that she never noticed. Was it lust or love?)_

**Raven:** But…but…why..? _(Eyes widen as he pulls her closer by the waist.)_

**Beastboy: **Because you're unlike any other girls, Raven. Unique. You aren't those preppy girls who always laugh at my jokes. You're…different from them. But in a good way. You may be dark but you're smart and very beautiful...

_(Silence fell between the two. Beastboy let Raven absorb his words for a moment.)_

**Raven:** Since when did you become so- (_Interrupted by Beastboy)_

**Beastboy: **Serious? ( _Smiles slightly. Raven nods slowly.)_ You're not the only one with an intelligent side, you know.

**Raven:** Sooo, you've hidden that side from me--?

_(Raven is interrupted when she noticed Beastboy was closing the space between them. His warm lips met her cold ones, his arms encircling her waist and Raven's arms stroking his evergreen locks. It was a slow and passionate kiss. The moonlight washed over the couple, illuminating their silhouettes as they proclaimed their love for each other. It was an enchanting night neither of them will ever forget.)_

**_Fin._**

* * *

_**Questions**_

_Why is it written in scene format, Selene?_

Oneshots are really, really hard for me. Scenes are much easier.

_How come it's not in one tense?_

That's hard for me too...

_Will you be writing more scenes in the future?_

Most likely.

_What is this scene for me?_

It's for a future forum movie project.

_Will you accept critique?_

On grammar and spelling, absolutely.

_What about your writing style?_

No.

_What about the letter Beastboy wrote to Raven?_

Yeah. That part is an exception.

_Do you accept flames?_

No. If you don't like this oneshot, deal with it. If you don't like this couple, deal with it. Go read something else then. Please.

_Reviews?_

Oh, I love getting reviews! Advanced critique on my writing style will be ignored and deleted though.

Hope you all enjoy this!

Peace out,

Selene aka the Black Celestial Angel


End file.
